


You're Good Enough

by MimeOfATime



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom, swsh - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arabesque Town | Ballonlea (Pokemon), Avery deserves some love, Family Issues, Found Family, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Jealousy, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor, Post-Game(s), Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimeOfATime/pseuds/MimeOfATime
Summary: When Gloria comes back to the Dojo as the champion, Avery can't help but feel jealous. Stuck in a battle slump and desperate to prove himself, he goes out to challenge a gym leader, only to find out that his pokemon are not what's holding him back.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	You're Good Enough

Avery thought that the dojo had helped him become the strongest he could be. Hadn’t it?

Avery had become kinder, more mellow because of his hard work. He even had become acquaintances with many of the other Dojo members. The people he was the closest to calling friends were Gloria and Klara. He thought Gloria was a bit annoying, as she usually always won at everything, but she was kind to everyone, so that made it hard to hate her. Klara was a bit different. Their personalities didn’t match much, but they ended up getting along because they had the similar goal of becoming a gym leader and they thought everyone else was more annoying than each other. Plus, they both had slowbros. Master Mustard said that made them ‘Slow-bros!’.

That didn’t mean that they were completely nice to each other, though. Things could get pretty nasty in the dojo if Klara made fun of Avery’s outfit, or if Avery ‘supposedly’ used telekinesis to stick Klara’s hairbrush to the ceiling. There are plenty of other ways that it could’ve gotten there!

However, the fun-filled peacefulness at the dojo didn’t last for long. After six months of Avery and Klara taking care of the pokemon at the Dojo, Gloria had come back as the new champion of Galar. The new champion! Avery knew that Gloria was special, but he didn’t know she’d be the one to defeat Leon! Everyone always suspected one of the gym leaders would take his place.

So, it was annoying enough for her to come back a champion and once again steal the spotlight from Avery and Klara, but as she sat at the table, all the dojo students tuned into the Gloria show, leaving Avery and Klara to angrily eat their dinner. They didn’t like the absence of attention after six months of having the whole dojo to themselves.

She talked on and on, pushed by the other members of the dojo, about how she saved Galar from the darkest day, how she had defeated Chairman Rose and how she had become champion. She retold grand stories about defeating the gym leaders and how the ex-champion’s brother was now working under Professor Sonia. The icing on the brag-cake that made Avery the angriest was how her once rival, Bede, was now the leader of the fairy type gym.

Now, usually that wouldn’t bother Avery and Klara, except there was one thing; There is a certain gym limit that Galar can have. Currently, the gym circuit is full. If Opal, the leader of the fairy-type gym, had retired with no successor, then the gym would’ve been open to either Avery or Klara to turn into a psychic or poison type gym, respectively (technically, his parents did have a psychic type gym. But Avery wanted nothing to do with that). But now that Bede had become the new gym leader, then there was no chance they would be able to open their gyms anytime soon. Avery left the table soon after, leaving his soup unfinished.

He wanted to prove that he was the better choice for a gym leader.

Of course, as he said before, he didn’t hate Gloria. It just annoyed him to no end that she was so good at everything she did! It didn’t help that he was in a battle slump since he had lost to her. The rare times he would accept an offer for a battle, many times he would get beat. It would be nice to humble her a bit, for her sake. _Definitely_ not so Avery could feel better about missing out on becoming a gym leader. And _absolutely not_ for the reason that everyone at the Dojo would start paying more attention to him.

So the plan that formed in his head was simple. He would go to Ballonlea gym, challenge Bede and win. Not only would this prove that he was more worthy of becoming a gym leader, but it would probably tone down Gloria’s bragging a bit. 

So the first chance he got (with Master Mustard’s permission), he hopped onto a flying taxi and made his way to Galar. It had been a while since he’d been on the main island, so it took him a bit to remember where certain things were. After asking a few people for directions, and a day of getting lost in the Glimwood Tangle, he made it to Ballonlea.

The small city of Ballonlea was incredibly beautiful. Gigantic mushrooms grew here and there on the sides of the paths, illuminating the dark sky with a gentle glow. Their size was incredible, ranging from smaller than his foot to taller than the houses, or even the gym. The many-colored fungi housed many fairy type pokemon, who floated wherever they wanted without a care in the world. Moss and other plants grew on the old buildings that the residents of Ballonlea lived in, truly completing the rustic and old feeling the city had. The true centerpiece of the city was the gigantic trees that grew around. Looking up at the skyscraper-sized trees, Avery struggled to see the top of the branches. It looked difficult for even a dynamax pokemon to try and move them from where they were rooted.

The Ballonlea gym glowed in the distance, illuminated by a mixture of pink and cyan light. It matched the rest of the town in terms of beauty and size. Avery walked up to the gym doors and saw the butterfly logo hang above. It didn’t intimidate him. This gym would be a pinch, and then he’d have one more badge to rub in the faces of his rivals, and would be one more step to becoming the leader of the psychic type gym.

Except it wasn’t that easy. Of course it wasn’t.

The beginning of the challenge was a breeze. Defeating the fairy-type trainers and answering questions about stat changes was relatively easy, despite the oddity of them. The old gym leader, Opal, was the one to administer them from off the stage. Despite her retirement, she couldn’t stay away from her beloved gym for so long. She occasionally gave advice and read the questions for the challengers so Bede could have a break every once and awhile.

Battling the gym leader was another thing entirely. Avery had heard tales of Bede; once sponsored by Chairman Rose, he was disqualified for almost bringing harm to a historic landmark. After that is when he was mentored by Opal and became the leader of the fairy-type gym. Avery thought this battle would go by quick and easy. After all, everything he heard from Gloria talking about Bede registered in his mind as a weak gym leader with an enormous ego. 

Avery couldn’t have been more wrong. Becoming a gym leader had obviously mellowed the platinum blonde out. Not only was Bede’s pokemon powerful, his confidence went unmatched and his eyes sparkled in the heat of battle. He made every move elegantly and effectively, his mind never wandering from the task at hand. He even appeared to be having fun at some points. It was obvious that he was the ruler of this battlefield.

When Avery lost the first time, he thought it was a mistake. How could he have lost? He trained in the dojo, he had worked on becoming the best trainer he could be. He thought the difficult training matured him in the same way becoming a gym leader had matured Bede. That obviously wasn’t the case. Bede was confident, a shining wishing star whisking through the sky, and although Avery had improved on himself, he felt like he didn't shine as bright. He had grown, surely, but he was missing something that Bede had. That wouldn’t stop him, though. He was confident in his powers, and he would defeat the gym leader the next time.

But then he lost again. And again. And again.

He was not only annoyed with how powerful Bede’s pokemon were, but also with Bede’s special fairy powers. Not unlike Avery’s psychic powers, Bede was taught some fairy magic by Opal that allowed him to lower Avery’s pokemon’s stats when he answered a question wrong. And those stupid questions! They drove Avery insane. What did ‘what Bede had for breakfast’ or ‘Bede’s favorite color’ have to do with battling? They were unfair and stupid. And when Bede had smirked and told Avery he had to come up with new questions because Avery lost so much, Avery wanted to shove a pokeball down his tiny throat.

After his third loss he felt like throwing his hat down on the floor and saying some choice words for Bede in front of the entire stadium. After his fourth loss he had to resist the urge to lift Bede up by his feet with his psychic powers and shake him like a rag doll. That would definitely kill any chance of becoming a gym leader. After his fifth and sixth, he just left the stadium after each battle without a word.

He stayed at an Inn in between the battles, where he would rest up and rebuild his confidence to try again. It was the evening after his seventh battle when he stumbled back to the inn, longing to heal his pokemon and drift into a long sleep. His eyes squinted as he maneuvered his way through the town. The once beautiful mushrooms now annoyed him with their bright glowing neon lights, and the towering trees made him feel loneliness where he had once felt wonder. He pushed open the door of the inn and was greeted by the Tv in the corner of the room blaring a report of the battle he had. It did this after every loss, and he learned to ignore it. But as he passed the people watching it and made his way to his room, what the tv was saying caught his attention.

“-and another loss for challenger Avery, number 026. Man, what a loss! His slowbro was absolutely destroyed by Bede’s Hatterine! Can we get a replay of that, please?” The news reporter asked.

A clip played of Bede’s gigantamax Hatterine’s dark pulse hitting his gigantamax slowbro.The slowbro bellowed out and fainted, exploding and shrinking until it became it’s normal size and was called back to its pokeball. The clip cut back to the two news anchors.

“What a brilliant fight! Although not surprising,” The female reporter chuckled, “how many times has that contender lost to this gym already?”

“Seven times, I believe!” The male reporter glanced at the papers on his desk. “Yup, seven! I admire his perseverance, but come on…” The reporter shrugged, “Know when to quit!’

“Agreed,” The female reporter nodded. “He was training at the master dojo on the Isle of Armor before he decided to challenge the fairy-type gym. Maybe he should go back and train a bit more up before he keeps embarrassing himself!”

The news reporter smiled and looked at the camera. “Exactly. He doesn’t look like he’ll defeat the gym soon, but we’ll keep you updated, just in case! Now we’ll talk about what Professor Mangolia and Hop wanted to tell us about the new-”

The rest of the program was drowned out for Avery. His face hot with embarrassment and shame, he turned heel and stalked off to his room, feeling the gaze of every patron in the inn burn his back.

Avery didn’t come out to challenge the gym for a few days after. In fact, no one saw him leave his room. The innkeepers were only sure he was alive as his slowbro would come down the stairs now and again, grab some food, then trudge back up the stairs.

Some days later he left the inn silently and walked to the gym. It was late at night, and he was sure the gym was closed, but it was the only place he could think of going. Plus, he had to get some fresh air.

Walking by the side of the gym, he saw many people leaving it, laughing and joking and talking about their recent battles. Some trainers even showed others their fairy badges they had just won.

In a fit of anger, he kicked a bioluminescent mushroom growing out of the ground. With no roots to hold it in, it soared through the air like a shooting star and flew out of sight. Avery watched it go with the anger in his chest fizzling into sadness. With a defeated huff, he sat on the ground, leaning against the gym. He gazed up at the sky, which was mostly blocked by the enormous tree branches and glowing mushrooms.

“Murrp?” His slowbro mumbled, moving to sit next to Avery. It looked at him with concern in it’s eyes.

Avery turned to face his slowbro. With a small smile, he reached out his hand and petted the soft purple fur on the top of it’s head. The slowbro rumbled and pushed his head towards Avery’s hand.

“I’m alright,” Avery whispered. He bent his legs a bit to lean more comfortably against the gym. “I’m a bit envious. You don’t bother with what people say about you.” He rubbed his slowbro’s ear, earning a purr. He looked back up at the sky, his eyes squinting. “We’ll prove them wrong, hm? All of my pokemon are capable. We just have to keep trying.”

The slowbro murped again, resting it’s head on Avery’s legs. Avery pet it’s back and closed his eyes. Maybe he could try telepathy, and try to read Bede’s mind? He could then know what his opponent was thinking, his battle style, and then finally be able to defeat him...it’s not really cheating, is it? He tried to expand his mind further than the confines of his skull, outwards into the gym, and into Bede’s mind...but nothing happened. Avery sighed. Of course he couldn’t do it. Out of all his family, he was the only one who couldn’t. No matter, he thought, I’ll try again, but this time, harder! He closed his eyes tightly and tried to reach out again...

“The gym’s closed.”

Avery nearly jumped out his socks. He turned to the entrance of the gym, where Bede stood.  
He both looked at Avery with a confused, yet entertained expression. Avery felt like a exotic pokemon in a zoo, displayed to gawk at. 

“The gym’s closed.” He repeated.

“I know that,” Avery said defensively.

“So you’re sitting there because it’s comfortable?” Bede asked slyly. Avery's eyes shot daggers at him.

“What?” Avery asked, anger bubbling up inside him. “Come to gloat, have you? Come to shove your badge in front of my face, then take it away?”

“No.” Bede answered simply. He walked around Avery, and to Avery’s great surprise, sat down next to him, leaning his back on the gym. “I saw that Tv special. They shouldn’t have said that about you.”

“I am not fazed by public humiliation.” Avery told Bede, holding his head high.

“So why are you here, then?”

Avery pressed his lips together. “Why are YOU here?”

“Because this is my gym?” Bede asked, almost incredulously. He placed his hands in his pockets. “I’m here because you’re having trouble beating me.”

“I am aware of that!” Avery growled, crossing his arms. His face heated up in embarrassment. “You said you weren’t here to gloat!”

“I’m not,” Bede said, then looked at Avery’s slowbro. “Your pokemon are very strong.”  
Avery stroked the back of his slowbro. It purred and he smiled. “Of course they are.”

“But they’re not the reason you can’t defeat me.”  
“Oh, really?” Avery said in mock surprise. “Is it because of your redundant questions? Or that some of your pokemon know moves with a type advantage?”

“No, that’s not it. And my questions are not redundant, or you’d be able to answer them correctly.” Bede frowned and rolled his eyes.

Avery rubbed his neck. “Then what is it?”

“Ms. Opal says if you keep thinking about a right answer, you'll eventually create it.”

“Well, I’m not here to play a guessing game with you!”

Bede clenched his fists. “Then you can play it tomorrow when you challenge the gym again and ultimately fail. Good day.” Using his arms to lift himself up, he rose to his feet and began to walk off.

“Wait!” Avery called out, extending his hand. Bede turned back with a smirk. “If it’s not my pokemon, or the quizzing, then it is..uhm..” Avery searched his mind for an answer. He gasped and put a hand on his chest. “You’re saying it’s **MY** fault?!”

Bede nodded and sat a few feet away. Avery’s hands twitched with anger, and he wanted nothing more than to just lift Bede up with his powers and throw him sideways. He decided to do the next best thing, which was scooch away from Bede and pick up a mushroom with his mind. It was similar to Bede anyways, in the way that they were both brainless.

“I don’t see how this can be my fault,” Avery snarled, looking at the dirt, just so he didn’t have to look at Bede. “I’ve been working hard at the master dojo, which is more than someone like you can say!”

Bede shrugged. “You may have grown your bond with your pokemon. They have definitely improved by training at the dojo. Have you, though?”

It was such an odd question that it took a few moments for Avery to respond. “I have, thank you very much!” He flexed his fingers and the mushroom he was controlling went flying into a bush. “I’ve changed since going there- and I have been training extremely hard! I have taken care of the pokemon there for the past six months! So if you’re saying that I am a hot-headed nitwit, or extremely lazy, then i’m afraid you’re incorrect.” 

“I thought you wanted advice.” Bede’s eyes narrowed.

“I wanted helpful advice!” Avery huffed and crossed his arms. “You’re just like that Gloria- a mere child who can’t possibly comprehend the struggles of others!”

“I think there’s a lot to learn from _mere children_.” A voice croaked. Avery turned and a few feet off to his right stood Opal, hunched over on her umbrella, appearing from the gym entrance. She held out her arm expectantly. Bede knowingly led her to a large mushroom nearby. Dusting it off, Opal sat down on it, then set her umbrella to the side. Bede sat beside her on the ground, crossing his legs.

“I don’t need advice, but I thank you for trying.” Avery got up and dusted his back off. Slowbro stood on it’s hind legs and copied Avery.

“Sit down.” Opal ordered, and Avery obeyed quickly, not willing to get on Opal’s bad side. He sat back down on the ground, mimicking Bede by crossing his legs.  
Her grey eyes peered over her crooked nose, analysing Avery. It sent shivers down his spine. “I don’t know why you wish to speak to me. I’m an adult. I don’t need advice.”

“You’re smarter than that.” Opal scolded him, frowning. Avery looked away.  
Bede examined Avery with an unwavering gaze. “You’ve lost seven times in a row.”  
“Oh, of course you’ve been counting.”  
“Don’t you want to defeat me?”  
“Oh, of course I do!” Avery’s face flushed and he turned to Opal. “He said that the problem is me! That i’m the reason that I cannot win!” He expected surprise from the elderly woman, but was only surprised himself when she didn’t react. “Wait, don’t tell me you actually agree?”

Opal nodded. “You’re a strong trainer with strong pokemon. You are willing to train hard with yourself and your pokemon. But you lack confidence.” 

“Confidence?” Avery put his hand on his chest again. What did that have to do with anything? “Confidence?! I’m confident in the ability of my pokemon!”

“But you’re not confident in yourself,” Bede cut in.

Avery was taken aback. He didn’t know what to say to that. Because it was a little true, wasn’t it? He did think he was a good trainer, and his bond with his team was incredible, but...he always had that lingering feeling. Hopelessness, anxiety, despair. Avery was constantly berated by his family, called a disappointment and pushed to the curb. All because he couldn’t use any of the powers his family could. He was a failure, the black sheep of the family, constantly trying to prove himself to them. But he did prove them wrong- or, at least, he thought he did- when he had become a student at the dojo.

Opal looked off into the distance, into the array of glowing mushrooms. “You are a strong trainer, but you’ll never unlock your full potential if you don’t trust yourself like you trust your pokemon.” 

Avery looked at the ground. That sounded like something Master Mustard would say. Except he would say it much weirder and with a few puns thrown in.

“Why do you care?” Avery asked, and was surprised to find Opal looking at Bede.  
“Oh, Bede’s the one who wanted to talk with you.” Opal said. Bede’s face grew a bit pink and he looked away.  
“I- um. It’s nothing, I just wished I had someone to talk to when I was going through this. Someone who knew what I went through, who felt the same things I did.” He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. “Gloria says helping others makes you stronger...and I’m tired of battling you. There’s no challenge in it.”

“You don’t know what i’ve been through.” Avery murmured, looking at his hands.

“I don’t. But I have an idea,” Bede looked to the side and cringed, like it was difficult for him to talk about it. “Back when I was first a trainer, I had people that ‘supported’ me- Chairman Rose and Oleana. I believed in my ability as a pokemon trainer, and in my pokemon, but not really in myself. I thought that the Chairman choosing to sponsor me made me-” He sighed, “-special, or he saw something in me that even I didn’t. But when I was disqualified, I didn’t have anything anymore.”

“Until I accepted you into my gym challenge,” Opal said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, that.” Bede smirked. “Then Ms.Opal took me under her wing. I’ve learned a lot from her. But there was something I had to do that she couldn’t teach me.”

Avery frowned and looked away. He didn’t want to hear this nonsense. But yet… “What?”

“I had to love myself. Not as someone who was endorsed by the chairman, or as a fairy type gym leader- but me.” Bede seemed to force the words out. “I was the most lonely when I was disqualified because I had no confidence in myself. I was the last person I wanted to be stuck with. But now…” He shrugged again. 

Avery knew what he was talking about. How he saw Bede’s eyes sparkle in the heat of battle, how he called out battle moves with grace and faith in himself and his pokemon. How he seemed to be having fun while doing it. Because really, how can you win a pokemon battle if you’re not one hundred percent sure you’re going to win? Any doubt could destroy that chance.

And he did have doubts. When battling there were those thoughts in the back of his head, always whispering uncertainties and past failures. How he would never be good enough in the eyes of his family. How he would be a failure no matter what he did because he couldn’t use every psychic power like his family could. He could invent a miracle cure, or take down Eternatus with his bare hands, but it would never be enough. He was never enough.

That’s why it bothered him so much that Gloria had come back. Before her, he was the rising star of the Dojo. Everyone paid attention to him, and everyone thought he was the coolest, the most powerful trainer on the island. He had all of Mustard’s and Honey’s attention when caring for the pokemon with Klara. Then Gloria came back, and it was ‘champion this’ and ‘protege that’. All the attention was on her, and he couldn’t even be that mad about it, because Gloria was just a child and she probably didn’t even know how much the dojo meant to him.

“Young one,” Opal said kindly, as if she was the one reading his mind, “your pokemon can sense the trouble in you. They want to help, but they can’t.”

“Well, I don’t need help. And I don’t care what my family says- I am not defective. I can learn teleportation and telepathy!”

“If you truly didn’t care what your family says, then you wouldn’t be bothered about learning those powers.” Opal croaked, grabbing her umbrella.

“Those powers are required in order to become a gym leader.”

“They are?” Bede asked, tilting his head. “What does those powers have to do with pokemon battling?”

“They’re- They’re just needed!” Avery spluttered.

“I think that’s what your family wants you to think.”

Avery found himself at a loss of words again. He fidgeted with his hands and tried to busy himself with a rock on the ground.

“How are you going to become good enough to be a gym leader if you don’t think you’re good enough?”

Avery shook his finger. “That’s the point! I shall learn those powers and become good enough!”

Opal frowned sadly, shaking her head slightly. “You don’t need those powers to be good enough.”

Avery opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but the words caught in his throat. No one had ever told him that before, not even Master Mustard and Ms. Honey. But it found it hard to believe. Having psychic powers is what one needed in order to become a psychic-type gym leader! 

Right?

“I- I- no matter. I wouldn’t expect you to understand. The only way I can become the best I can be is to learn those powers. Then I can become a psychic gym leader.”

“That’s not good enough.” Bede said coldly. “You may never learn how to do that.”

“I will!” Avery stood up and stomped his foot on the ground. “I can and I will!”

“If you’re not enough without your powers, you’re not going to be enough with them. You need to focus on what you have.” Opal’s eyes tried to catch his gaze, but he wouldn’t meet it.

“No!” Avery clenched his teeth. “I don’t have to prove myself to you. Or them, for that matter.” 

“You don’t.” Bede shrugged and got to his feet. “You have to prove _yourself_ to _you_.”

Bede walked off leaving Avery feeling more lost than he ever felt before.

###### 

The next day Avery packed up his stuff and left.

Leaving the town was easy. He was angry and upset, and we wanted nothing more to do with the fairy gym. No one stopped him. Bede didn’t come chasing after him. He left early in the morning, when what little light of the rising sun filtered through the trees. He went back to Wedgehurt station, got a ticket for a flying taxi, and made his way back to the Isle of Armor.

Flying over the deep blue galarian sea, the slow rocking of the Corviknight flapping it’s wings lulled Avery into a calming trance. His mind drifted to what Bede and Opal had said, and he squinted his eyes in annoyance. The gall those two had! Avery’s problems weren’t any of their business! Yet, as he looked out the sky and saw the clouds billow past, he couldn’t help thinking about what they had said..

_You don’t need those powers to be good enough._

Avery laughed, but his heart ached. What did they know? They didn’t understand. He looked at his pokeballs on the seat beside him. Using one finger, he channeled his mind, and the pokeball began to float, bobbing up and down. He watched it dance with a sad deposition. This power he had was incredible to the average person, but only average to his incredible family.

Did they know about his losses yet? Were they in front of the tv, shaking their heads in disappointment? Were they gossiping about how useless of a son, a cousin, a nephew, a grandson he was? 

Did they even bother with how he was doing? Did they even care?

It didn't matter. The flying taxi shook, and the corviknight was beginning it’s descent. They were about to land at the station. Wiping his wet face with his sleeve, he got ready to step out of the Taxi.

###### 

Returning to the dojo after such a humiliating defeat (seven, at that) braced Avery for an onslaught of teasing and bullying from his fellow dojo peers. He could imagine Gloria making fun of him. Well, maybe not Gloria, but Klara and the other students for sure. But he was wrong, again. Mustard and Honey welcomed him back with open arms, not uttering a single word about his embarrassing plan. They acted as although he didn’t leave. Honey whipped up a dynamax soup for everyone and they all ate silently. They didn’t pressure him into talking about anything.

He did see Gloria a few times, but not often. He was told she was searching for a special ingredient for some max soup with the champion’s brother, Hop. She didn’t say anything either. No boastful talk, nothing like that. The few times they came in for lunch, Gloria looked over her food at Avery, her gaze searching and worried, but Avery just kept his eyes on his soup.

The other dojo members whispered about him when he wasn’t around, but not anything malicious, just things of genuine curiosity. Avery didn’t need psychic powers to know that they were talking about him. Klara, on the other hand, was blunt and outright, talking to him loudly and teasing him about losing. Most of it was how ‘if she was there, she would’ve given Bede a battle to remember!’ But after Avery gave her a glare that could kill, and a quick talk with Honey, she quieted down, only mumbling an apologetic ‘sorry’.

After a quick awkward phase that lasted a few weeks, he was put back to work. Surprisingly, he was tasked with helping Gloria and Hop in finding the special secret ingredient to the dynamax soup. He thought that he would be tasked with taking care of the fast slowpoke, but he supposed helping Gloria would help keep himself distracted. He was upset, though, that he wouldn’t see the battle that was happening at the Dojo today. Avery had quickly changed into the Dojo outfit and got ready to search.

Now he was walking through the Courageous Cavern, racking his mind for what could be the secret ingredient. It was for that pokemon Gloria had won, right? The kubfu, or something like that? What would that thing like? Apricorns? Wait, did pokemon even eat apricorns?

He continued his trek through the damp caves, deep in thought. Well, whatever it was, he was sure Gloria would find it out before him. Gloria had beaten all the fast slowpoke before, as well as find the dynamax mushrooms in the trials they had months ago. Avery was certain that he was only chosen to help to keep him busy- 

“Mhmpm!” A small, muffed sound echoed through the cavern.

Avery ran through the cave systems, jumping over puddles, trying to get closer to the sound. As he went deeper and deeper into the cave, the muffled noise grew louder and louder. He finally reached a huge cavern. It seemed about the size of a dynamax field, and about half as tall as the dojo. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, dripping cold cave water into a river that cut through at the far end of the cave.

“Hello..?” Avery called, and his voice echoed off the cavern walls. “HELLO?”

“Hmpnh?!” Another suppressed yell filled the cave. Avery gazed over the cavern, finally coming to a stop at the other side of the cave, opposite to the river. There was a giant boulder sitting against the wall. Upon closer inspection, and a quick look up, Avery concluded that the boulder was a piece of rock that had broken off from the roof.

“Help! Anyone?” A voice behind the rock called. Avery walked up to the boulder and tried to see if there was a crack in where the large rock and the cave wall didn’t meet. There was a tiny opening, about the size of a grapefruit, near the bottom of the boulder. Avery got to his knees and tried to look through. Too dark. “Hello? Is there anyone in there?”

“Yes!” The man behind the rock exclaimed, “Oh, god, finally. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Avery leaned back on his legs. “How did you get in there?”

“Well, I was trying to navigate the caves...I saw an opening, and I went inside. But then there was a rumble, and this huge boulder fell from the ceiling!”

“The dojo was doing a dynamax battle today. That’s probably what caused the rumble.” Avery said, half-speaking to himself and half explaining. This man didn’t sound like anyone from the dojo. Must be a hiker?

“How big is the cave you’re trapped in?” Avery asked, getting to his feet.

“It’s only big enough for my seismitoad and I,” The man said, and as if on cue, there was a low croak.

Avery looked behind him, then back at the boulder. He was falling behind in helping search for the special ingredient. He wanted this man to get help, sure, but why should he have to do it?

“Er..uhm..Can’t you use some of your pokemon?”

“I did! The boulder is too big, though, and they can’t budge it. I can’t dynamax in here..”

Avery sighed and used his telekinesis to move one of his pokeballs into his hands. “Do you want me to use my pokemon to get you out?”

“No!” The man quickly yelled. “This cave is very small. If you destroy the rock, we’ll get crushed by the debri.”

Avery narrowed his eyes. “Then how am I supposed to get you out?”

“I don’t know,” The man’s muffled voice sighed, “We should think of a way to move the rock without breaking it.”

Avery frowned. He knew a way he could. But he wouldn’t be happy about it.

“Listen. I’m a psychic-type trainer. I shall use my powers to get you out.”  
“Oh! Are you going to teleport the rock away? Or teleport us out?”  
“No,” Avery cringed, “I can’t do that. But I can lift the rock and move it.”  
“Okay, okay! I’ll just try and stand a little back..”

There was shuffling of feet and then silence. Avery took this as a sign that the man had moved back.

Okay, Avery. Keep your pretty head calm. He extended his arms and watched the rock. He had never moved something of this size with his mind before. But he could do it, right? It was simple. Just lift the rock. Put all your mind into lifting the rock. Nothing else mattered.

Avery flexed his fingers and concentrated. The boulder groaned and screeched against the cave wall, but it rose an inch. Good! Now another inch. He felt energy course through his arms, and the boulder lifted again. Avery grinned as sweat began to drip down his face. He could do it.

But could he?

The thought creeped in ever so slightly, like a seviper slithering into a zangoose den. Was his powers even good enough to do this? Avery’s face turned from concentrated to uncertain. If his family were here, he thought, then they would do a much better job. They would’ve lifted the rock already, but here he was, only managing a few measly inches! Awful thoughts swam through his mind, about his family, about his doubts, that overall just made his chest ache in a terrible, lonely feeling. 

The massive boulder shook a little and then dropped to the ground with a huge THUMP, sending dust into the air. Avery coughed and looked at the miserable job he had done. He only got it a few inches off the ground.

“M-My apologies. I must yield. I can’t do it.” Avery’s voice wobbled. “I’m not powerful enough.” Of course he wasn’t. Isn’t that what his family told him time and time again? This just proves that they were right.

“Please,” the voice said through the rock, “I’m sure you can do it!”

 _No, I can’t,_ Avery mused despairingly. His chest felt like there was a dark chasm in it, ready to swallow him up. I’m not strong like my family. 

This just proves how terrible of a psychic he was. Avery closed his eyes and took in a deep, shaky breath. He should just walk away. He turned, planning to just get someone else to help, when he felt a tiny light flicker in the chasm in his chest. He thought of Bede and Opal. They had come to comfort him when he was upset. They were kind to him when he was only snarky back. And they still told him that he was good as he was. How he shouldn’t be bothered with what his family had said. They acted like...family.

Avery peered down at his hands. He was very good at telekinesis, that he knew. While everyone had practiced their teleportation, their mind reading, and the sort, he had spent countless hours honing his power, the only thing he could do. Perhaps that made him better at it than everyone else? Because he practiced twice as hard, for longer than anyone else in his family ever had?

He was doing a good job at lifting the boulder until he had thought about his relatives. Maybe it wasn’t a lack of powers holding him back, but his family. And he wasn’t going to let them do that anymore!

He turned back to the rock with determination filling through him. Maybe he couldn’t do everything his family could. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t the best telekinesis-user around!

“Stand back, i’m going to try to lift the boulder again!”

Avery took a few steps forward and took a deep breath. Holding out his arms, he concentrated all his power on to the massive boulder. He twitched his finger, and the rock began to rise.

 _There we go, that’s it.._ He soothed himself as the boulder rose an inch off the ground.

 _You’re doing great..you’re the best there is..._ His eyes squinted and the boulder rose another inch.

 _It’s all up to you now.._ The boulder rose another two inches. His arms shook at the effort.

 _But what if i’m not good enough?_ Sweat poured down his face as he strained his eyes. They hurt from concentrating on the boulder so hard.

 _Maybe I can’t do it.._ His muscles were on fire as he tried to keep his arms extended. He felt despair rise up inside him as the boulder dropped an inch.

 _No! I can’t think like that! I can’t give up!_ Avery felt newfound courage and anger rise through him, powering his whole body. His arms became straighter and he glared at the rock like he wanted to burn through it with his gaze.

 _I am the best at this. No one else can move without hurting him!_ He thought. He clenched his teeth and braced his knees, using all his might. The boulder lifted a few inches quickly.

 _This is my strength,_ He squinted his eyes and small tears dripped out of them, mixing with the sweat on his face. He grunted and kept his fingers ridged, earning him a few more inches off the ground...

 _I only have to prove this to myself..!_ Avery could now see the man’s legs from under the boulder.

 _Because i’m...i’m…_ He lifted his arms and the rock rose a fraction of a inch. His body roared with fatigue and pain, but he wouldn’t break his gaze from the rock. His stance was rigid and fire burned in his eyes and filled his heart.

 _GOOD ENOUGH!_ He jerked his arms to the side and the boulder flew in the same direction, tumbling across the ground. Hitting a bump of rock in the floor, it flew, soaring until it crashed in the river on the opposite side of the cave with a splash that could rival a snorlax’s cannonball. Avery watched it with wide eyes.

“I- I did it,” He whispered to himself. Overcome with pain and emotion, he fell to his knees, not taking his eyes off the rock. He felt like pinching himself as his head repeated over and over the same statement. _‘I did it. I did it!’_

“Woah, woah, are you okay?” The man from the cave’s voice sounded from right behind him. Avery didn’t turn to look at him, too exhausted and lost in his own world. He kept his gaze on where the rock had rolled into the water. He gave a tired smile. “Of course i’m fine. I’m just...exhausted.”

The man exhaled deeply. “Are you sure? Well- thank you for saving me. I don't know how I got lost in here!”

“Oh, really?” Avery said, fake interest embedded in his voice. He still kept his gaze on the lake. “How would you ever manage that?”

“Well, I had wanted to visit the isle to check up on my brother- but then I had gotten lost when I tried to navigate that cave. I’m pants with directions.”

Avery frowned. Why did that sound familiar? “Well, next time, you should just get a tour guide-”

He turned around and was face-to-face with Champion Leon.

This couldn't be happening. There's no way he saved...no..

“Champ...Champion..” Avery stuttered out, his mouth wide.

“Well, I'm not champion anymore, but you’re right!” Leon chuckled. His purple, flowing hair bounced as he laughed, falling around his shoulders. His body was covered in dirt and dust, contrasting his bright red coat he wore. His seismitoad croaked again and shook from dust from it’s head.

Leon extended his hand, and it took a few seconds for Avery to react. Grabbing it, Leon pulled the younger man up to his feet. Avery’s legs wobbled, but he stood up. He wouldn’t dare make a fool of himself in front of Leon.

They gazed at each other for a few seconds, Leon too polite to speak first, and Avery too overwhelmed to be meeting someone he had looked up to since he was a child to even think of talking. Then Leon coughed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pen. “I don’t have anything on me now, but the least I can do is autograph some stuff for you.”

A few minutes after, Avery had his hat signed, a note, and a league card from Leon himself. Avery tried to break the silence while Leon signed by complimenting Leon's necktie. Leon grinned.

“Well, thanks again!” Leon smiled, then put away his pen. “Now, what was I doing…”  
His seismitoad croaked, and Leon lit up. “Right! We gotta visit hop!” Leon returned seismitoad back into it’s ball and ran off, most likely going to get lost in the network of cave systems again.

Shaking his head with a ‘tut’, Avery peered inside his hat. Something was written on the tag.

_Leon_

He placed the hat back on and eagerly looked at the note he was given.

_Galar needs more heroes like you!_  
_-Champion Leon_

Avery scanned over the piece of paper, soaking in every word that was written. What had just been a piece of paper before now made his hands tremble. _Hero. He thinks i’m a hero?_ He thought of what his family would say if they had known the champion had called him a hero. He could show them this paper, and prove he wasn’t as useless as he thought.  
He looked at the paper between his fingers again and felt a sudden urge of prideful anger. _I don’t have to prove anything to them. I’m powerful, and it’s their problem if they don’t realise it. But maybe I'll show Klara. Just to rub it in a little._

With a swift motion, he pocketed the note as carefully as he could. His legs ached and flashed with dull pain as he walked out of the cavern, giving the river one last look. He’d need to rest up at the Dojo if he was going to have enough energy to challenge the fairy type gym.

‘ _You better watch out, Bede-_ ’ Avery stumbled down the rocky path, his icey eyes flickering with confidence and determination. ‘ _I’ve realised my worth- and I will win this time!_ ’


End file.
